The return of a monster
by Scorpina
Summary: Mythic Blood was a smashing success, however the superstars noticed a strong lack of the Big, red monster friend. Someone younger has replaced him due to injury. If Kane hasn't been in the movie, there where has he been?
1. Chapter 1

The return of a monster.

Chapter 1- The year passes…

Vince McMahon was worried, it had nearly been 2 years since Kane had left the WWE to work on Mythic Blood. Not to mention the entire locker room was in aw as they watched the academy awards. Mythic Blood won some! However what gathered the guys was when they heard the Main actor of Mythic Blood was nominated. All the guys and Divas gathered in the arena for the event, they hooked up the titan tron to show off the Oscars as everyone brought their own snacks.

Everyone cheered when they heard Mythic Blood announced as the winners for various awards. Best score, best original screenplay, but most shockingly came from best actor. The Undertaker stared on as this odd young kid went up and accepted the award. "That ain't Glen!" he announced.

The kid was tall like Glen, yet thinner in the face. His body was hard like a rock as Triple H could swear there wasn't a single fat cell on the guy. To top off his dark looks, Tommy wore sunglasses and his long his hair was braided. He wore a stylish black suit and gave his acceptance speech. He spoke gently with a Spanish accent thanking everyone for the nod and for believing in vampires.

All of the locker room was shocked as Hunter turned to the Deadman. "What was his name again? Tommy something…"

"Tommy Ebony from what I heard" muttered the Undertaker. "Did any of you wise asses really hurt Kane!" Taker called aloud. "I haven't heard a word from him"

No one said anything, so the Deadman decided to give Kane a call. He was shocked to be transferred to his wife. "Hello?"

"Oh, Melissa… Is Glen there?"

"Sorry, he's not, can I take a message for you?"

"Uh… tell him to call me… please" he said. Taker hung up the phone and felt he had just been duped. He turned to Hunter and explained Vince should get this Tommy guy on Raw. "If we could get Mickey Rourke here at Wrestlemania, I believe Tommy needs to meet the WWE locker room!"

Hunter however began to try and think things over, he never saw Kane when he recorded his scenes and this Tommy guy had a twin brother. Both remarkably different from one another, he remembers seeing Kane once in the back. Yet… he seemed to be just lingering about. Nothing more. Perhaps he began to wonder if there was an alternative reason to why Miss. Lee wanted him from the movie… or if he really was there for the movie at all!

It began to bother both the Undertaker and Triple H a lot, so much it forced Vince to call Shannon Lee and demand to know where Kane was. "Look, he had a little accident on the set… he wasn't ready for bricks" was her response.

"Bricks? What do you mean bricks? What's that noise behind you? Are you still at the Oscars?"

"Yes, and Mr. McMahon we will talk later. Ok? Cho" She hung up on him.

Triple H and the Undertaker looked to Vince wondering what the hell just happened. Vince hung up his phone as he looked to the two men. "According to her, Glen got hurt. And yet, she's acting like a total bitch!" he announced. "She was such a nice girl"

"You bring that Tommy kid to Raw, he probably knows what happened to Kane, last minute replacement and what not" stated the Undertaker. "Make him part of Jericho's highlight reel!"

"Yeah!" announced Triple H. "Give Tommy boy a taste of the WWE!"

"We need answers from Shannon, Kane's been gone for nearly 2 years and yet we have no explanation for it!" demanded Vince.

"It's been a year and a half," corrected the Undertaker.

"Whatever!" said Vince.


	2. Chapter 2 The Vampire invasion

Chapter 2- The Vampire invasion

It was a month later when Tommy Ebony came to the WWE, he walked through the doors wearing nothing but black and walked with a confidence worthy of a cocky Edge. The moment he got into the arena was there stares. The superstars lined the hallways and glared at Tommy like he was some sort of a horror. "What's your problem eh?" he questioned them. "Look, you invited me!" he said as he continued to walk down the halls.

Tommy rounded the corner as he came face to face with the Undertaker. Tommy kept his sunglasses on as he paused to him. "So, you're the infamous Undertaker"

"And you are?" Taker growled lowly.

"Mr. Ebony… Tommy Ebony" he explained as he placed his hand out before him. "I am a big fan of yours, that Jacobs guy spoke volumes of you!"

"Speaking of 'that Jacobs guys' are you called him. Where has be been?" Taker demanded.

"Look, I can't keep track of everyone that comes off the movie. All I know was that he busted his hand pretty good trying to break bricks. His wife took him home yet he insisted on sticking about. He spent most of his time editing Miss. Lee's books."

There was something about Tommy. Taker couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was odd. Not to mention the guy still wore his vampire fangs even though the movie was done and over with.

Throughout the day, Tommy spoke with many of the superstars and tried to explain that he didn't know much about Kane or why he and his brother were picked at the last moment to become Damon and Dante. But he knows Kane will be back soon. "He's just recovering from his broke hand. I know he will be back soon!" he announced confidently.

"So did you become friends with him?" questioned Jericho.

"We did, he was really spending time with his family and working on the novels for Miss. Lee. I got to say though, the next six coming up are going to be good ones!" he explained.

"You seem… oddly familiar" muttered Triple H.

"I get that a lot. I remind woman of an older Edward Cullen or something. Damn vampire romance stories, you think all vampires are the same after that. I can't stand those stories. Blood baths are more for me!" he explained. Then again, he does spend over half the movie covered in blood.

Vince soon came into the crowd and whisked Tommy from the group, insisting he talks to him alone. Hunter still wasn't convinced about this guy, nor was the Undertaker.

However, Chris Jericho was rather excited for tonight, he told the guys what was planned and figured it would make for an interesting segment. "He said he has mad skills and he is going to show them off in the ring!"

This is going to get interesting!


	3. Chapter 3 Tommy Shows off

Chapter 3- Tommy shows off.

As Raw stated, it began with Chris Jericho on the highlight reel. Chris has found himself once more as a fan favorite as he introduced the WWE fans to Tommy Ebony. He came down to the ring with the theme of Disturbed, the song was called Monster. Tommy walked with flair and posed a bit like John Morrison. Yet oddly enough, he had more defined features that Morrison. All the women went nuts and cheered aloud for him as he made his way to the ring with a certain strut. He kept one hand nearly down the end of his pocket as he swayed his free arm. The moment he got into the ring, he shook hands with Chris Jericho and thanked him for the airtime.

"Nice fans you got here… Yet why are all the women cheering for me?" he asked with a slight sly grin.

Chris Jericho smiled as he explained the cheers weren't for him, but it was all the Jericholics cheering. "They need to get to know you better, so tell me what brings you to the WWE?"

Tommy explained that he is the star of Mythic Blood along with his brother. "Nick and I had a blast doing this. But we made a good friend. Someone you called Kane dropped by later as we were finishing up production. He was suppose to be Damon and Dante, not my brother and I," he explained. "What did happen to him?"

Tommy began to stare at Jericho oddly. "You… wouldn't know anything about that, would you Chris?"

Before Jericho could answer, Legacy began to emerge from the back, the song Voice blared through the speakers as Orton stood at the top of the ramp with Rhodes and DiBiase. Orton got onto the mic and began to speak. "Look, just because you are an Oscar winning performer, doesn't mean you stick your nose into where it doesn't belong! Tommy Boy, perhaps you should step out of the ring and get the hell out while you still can!"

Tommy however smiled to the three men. "Let's see, three of you… one of me… are you certain you wouldn't like some more assistance Mr. Orton?" Tommy smiled as he slid out of the ring and reached for a kendo stick under the apron. A grin came across Randy's face as he set down Legacy to 'deal with Tommy Boy' however the two young superstars got a caning of their life! Tommy was so fast he could dodge their attacks. No one realized how fast he struck until they heard the cracking of the kendo stick across their flesh. To top it all off, he kicked both superstars into unconsciousness as he turned his attention to Orton.

He reached for the microphone under the ring and warned Randy. "Don't, cross me!" he said venomously.

Orton was rendered speechless as Mr. Ebony tossed the kendo stick to the side and walked to the back. He paused half way before announcing. "You know, I rather like it here. Perhaps… I will stick around a while longer"

No one thought he was serious, yet Tommy Ebony met every word he said…


	4. Chapter 4 The weeks pass

Chapter 4- The weeks passed.

No one knew what to expect from Tommy, especially when Shannon Lee seemed to put herself back into the WWE spotlight. The success of her movie seemed to have gone to her head as she encouraged Tommy on his wicked ways in the locker room. Vince kept them on since the ratings have gone through the roof and Tommy was more entertaining than he gave him credit for!

Many times Mr. Ebony got into the faces of the heels, Edge at one point before he gave a fanged grin to him and warned him of the effects of Karma. "I am a firm believer of it, I just thought you should be made aware"

Edge however shrugged off the notion and went on his way. The second person Tommy went after was Miz and Morrison. But more out of a joke, for the two men constantly carried around their slammy awards. The two were polishing theirs up and bragged that they had the best trophy when Tommy placed his Oscar down right in between their slammies. Needless to say which award was bigger. The camera panned upward as the two were rendered speechless and Tommy only gave a wicked smile. He took back his award and started to walk off camera. Not before he turned to the tag team and announced. "Be jealous!"

The crowd loved that spot.

Despite his appearance and the odd increase in ratings. Vince found himself rather flustered. He has spoken with Kane recently and asked about Mr. Ebony. "He seems… odd… you know? Almost consumed by the Dante persona"

"It happens to the best of us Vince" Kane replied. "Look do you have a storyline for me to come back?"

"Oh… are you all healed up?"

"I am ready to go! I want to confront the five that 'hurt me' if you catch my drift" Kane said.

Vince agreed. But Kane had an odd request. "I want that Tommy guy at ring side and Miss. Lee!"

"Kane I want her out, she is acting a little too big for her britches if you know what I mean. She's a millionaire now and I don't like the way she is talking to some of the guys"

"Trust me Vince, start running promotions, I'll be back in two weeks!" Kane said.

Vince started promoting the return of Kane later that week on Raw. He wasn't certain what he was going to do with Kane afterwards but he was more concerned as to how to get rid of Miss. Lee and her star actor. No doubt they will need to get ready for the second movie, it has been signed. As well the massive release of books. There have been five released thus far, the locker room came down with a case of 'Snake eye' fever. It was the name of the fifth book released.

As Mr. McMahon plotting Kane return, he heard a knock at the door. Miss Lee walked in and had her head lowered. "Yes?" Vince asked in an annoyed tone.

"Mr. McMahon. I want to apologize for the way I have been acting" she said.

"Oh? Why is that?"

Miss Lee said she couldn't go into details at the moment, but he needed to trust her. "My attitude is all an act right now. I have dealt with enough spoiled brats in my life, that I don't need to add to the problem in becoming one" she explained.

That was the Shannon Lee, Mr. McMahon respected! "Why should I trust you?" he questioned. "I trusted you to take care of Kane, and look at what happened! He breaks his hand!"

"Please, sir… just one last time!" she begged of him.

Vince didn't like the idea of being kept in the dark on anything, yet there was a look in her eyes that he just couldn't ignore. Not to mention she was keeping a very good poker face on. Her movie was kept in secret until the release, which only made him wonder what else she had up her sleeve. Vince gave in, yet made her promise that she must ensure this would be worth it.

"I promise you that and more! Tommy wants to make sure Kane returns with a bang, after all if that unfortunate event didn't happen, he wouldn't be in the business with his brother" she whispered before walking out of the room.

Vince had a bad feeling about it…


	5. Chapter 5 Advertising the monster

Chapter 5- Advertising the monster.

Tommy played a big role at advertising Kane's return. He kept promoting him and warning those who had brought about his injuries that they are going to pay dearly. "I've seen that guy when he busted his hand, I wouldn't want to see him when he get pissed off at someone else but himself!" Tommy said many times over. All the while he had been dealing with Legacy who refused to take the beating he gave them lying down. While on Smackdown, Vicky was making kissy faces at him. Tommy however poured on his charm and played her game.

One week, he left a rose on her desk. Which infuriated Edge. The next week was chocolates, and the third. He was in the office while smelling a rose and sat in her desk. Vicky smiled to him. "And what do I owe the honor of having an Oscar winning actor in my office?" she would ask in a soothing tone.

Tommy only smiled to her baring his fangs. "You know, people have told me I am the Edward Cullen romantic equivalent in this day in age. I don't find myself romantic" he explained as he continued to gently move about in his the chair. "Quite frankly Nick told me to hold back on leaving a heart on your desk" he stated bluntly.

A brief wave of disgust came over her, before she shook off the thought. "Well, since you are here. What say you show me some of your… vampire seduction moves?" she asked.

Tommy only smiled to her. "And what of your husband? I don't think he would appreciate me taking… a bite… out of his wife…" He inched closer and closer to Vicky until he kissed her neck. "Bring him to Raw next week, and I will give you a great surprise!" Tommy left just as Edge came storming into the room with the Big Show. He demanded to know where the 'jackass actor' went off to. Vicky didn't say, so Edge vowed to be on Raw next week with Big Show to boot.

Edge was led to believe Kane wasn't coming back, not knowing next week was the Big Red Monster's return.

Tommy walked the halls and decided to head to the hotel for the night, however he was met in the parking lot by the Undertaker and Triple H. The two men surrounded the car and confronted Mr. Ebony. "What's your gain here!" called Triple H.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you gain by being here in the WWE!" demanded the Undertaker. "You seem to be doing a lot of promoting for our friend Kane"

Tommy let out a sigh and explained to the two men that he was doing a favor for a friend. "Because Kane got hurt, I got a job. I just wanted to promote him coming back since he got me into the acting business. I know he had to get hurt doing it, but if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here!" he explained.

"So what happens when he comes back?" asked Triple H. "Where do you go?"

Tommy looked away and sighed. "I go back to where I belong. I won't bother you boys again. I swear. I wouldn't do that to Kane" he announced.

Taker only gave a small nod as he let Tommy into his car and drove off into the night. However Triple H wasn't satisfied with the answers given to him. "What is he up to?" Hunter asked aloud.

The Deadman didn't know, but he had a feeling it was big.


	6. Chapter 6 Kane returns!

Chapter 6- Kane returns!

On the Monday night, no one had seen their friend backstage or even before the show. Vince began to constantly call Kane, yet he remembered what Miss. Lee said. She had something planned.

So Raw was started off with Shannon Lee in the ring with Tommy Ebony. They came out to express their gratitude to the fans and those who took the time to see Mythic Blood and read the series. Just then. Legacy came down the ramp. Orton stood poised to strike yet waved behind him. Edge and Big Show followed them out, the five who attacked Kane. "You are going to pay for hitting on my wife!" hissed Edge as he stormed into the ring. Legacy came in after him, followed by Big Show.

Just then the lights went dark and Kane's pyros lit up the ramp way! All five men turned in surprise as they expected to see a well-healed Kane return. The fans were on their feet as they all looked for Kane… not knowing he was already down in the ring.

Miss. Lee pulled out a collapsible top hat out from her side and held it out as Tommy took out his fangs, removed his sunglasses for the first time, took a wig off his head and tore off latex plastic from his face. The lights came back on as the fans screamed even louder than before. Tommy Ebony… was KANE!

Miss. Lee slipped out of the ring as Kane went on the attack. Using his new skills he took out Rhodes, DiBiase and Orton. Just then Kane found himself surrounded by Big Show and Edge. The two men decided to charge. Edge in a spearing position and Big Show attempted to grab him into a bear hug. Kane demonstrated his new flexibility when he did the splits and Edge speared the Big Show!

The crowd cheered once more as Kane took hold of Edge and choke slammed him for good measures. Such a stratifying grin came over him as he set off the turnbuckle pyros. Kane was back!

Meanwhile.

"Oh… My… God!" announced Triple H.

The Undertaker himself was left speechless, all this time. Kane was before their very eyes and none of them saw it! Not once! "Well… he really deserved that Oscar!" Taker said aloud.

When Kane made his way to the back, Taker and Triple H were the first to greet him and both men were rendered speechless. Kane on the other hand couldn't contain himself. "If you could see the looks on your faces right now!" he said in mid laughter.

However neither man laughed when Vince McMahon stood behind Kane, he wasn't smiling, not the least bit. Kane slowly turned around and came face to face with his boss. "Oh…." He muttered lowly.

Vince McMahon didn't break his glare. "You… You were Tommy Ebony… all this time?" he demanded.

"Well it's Thomas, I took my middle name… I'll shut up now" Kane muttered as he knew he was in deep.

However Vince broke from the stern stare before he laughed aloud. "An actual wrestler… became an Oscar winner! Do you have any idea what this means!?" Vince demanded of him.

"I can never go off the diet I am on right now?"

"No, it finally shows people that we are real actors! And not barbaric men who get in a ring to throw chairs at one another…"

Vince was soon cut off as Randy Orton and Legacy came charging at him. "That… was… AWESOME!" screamed Cody Rhodes. "Dude, I never thought… I mean you got a six pack... and your thin…" he began to stammer on and on.

"Ok, I get it that I lost a lot of weight ok. Move on" warned Kane. "Damn, I thought the Deadman figured me out though. I've been trying to keep things on the down low. It was Shannon's idea… Speak of the devil…"

Shannon came to join the party forming back stage as she smiled to Vince. "I will never doubt you again" Mr. McMahon insisted. "How did you keep it a secret?" he demanded of her.

Miss. Lee smiled to Vince. "I'm a writer, I got to know how to tell a good tale… even if it is to deceive people" She shook hands with Kane. "So you will be there… right?"

"Be at what?" questioned Edge.

"I'm throwing a party in Toronto at Castle Loma. Every superstar is invited and Kane is the guest of honor. I tried to keep everything secret for so long I nearly exploded!" she announced. It was all part of her plan was to give Kane a new identity and look so he would be taken more seriously. From personal experience working at a simple movie theatre, she advertised for See No Evil. People looked interested until they questioned as to who Kane was, when she explained they completely lost interest when learning he was a wrestler. "So we created Tommy Ebony. Thomas from his middle name and Ebony came from Mark Wahlberg since he said it made him sound badass."

"Damn!" whispered Vince. "We should have kept the secret! Or he will never win another Oscar again!"

"I think one is enough for me Mr. McMahon" Kane laughed. "So Party Saturday!" announced the Big Red Monster.


	7. Chapter 7 the show before the party

Chapter 7- The show before the party.

Kane had to be on Smackdown that week, apparently Vicky was upset that she was seduced by Kane.

The Big Red Monster appeared to start off the show, wearing his wrestling gear once more yet looks drastically different than the man he was before. The women were still cheering him for his new and improved looks. "I appears I have to explain my actions…" Kane stated as he started off the show. "I seemed to have upset more than one person. Vicky apparently doesn't like to be seduced by men her husband hates. You do realize it's her own damn fault. She never asked me if Tommy Ebony was really my name" Kane stated.

The fans laughed as Kane began to chuckle with them. "I never imagined myself to become something so… desirable. It's never happened to me before, but, it has unleashed a new kind of pain to me… the pain of a broken heart and shattered dreams… and I didn't have to lift a finger to do it!" He laughed louder that time as he said how much he enjoyed toying with Vicky's heart and how Edge now sees he's not the only one who could seduce his way to the top. "I learned many things in the movie Mythic Blood that I was in… seducing was one… getting away with it is another…"

Just then Vicky's voice shattered through the speakers. "EXCUSE ME!" she screamed out a few times over. The fans booed her so loud it nearly became more deafening then her own voice!

"Vicky, Vicky… why are we fighting?" Kane asked before laughing aloud. "I can't take this anymore… this is to rich!" Kane began to laugh louder and louder. "You were seduced by ME! HAHAHAHA!" Kane yelled aloud until Vicky demanded for his attention.

"Kane… you are without a doubt the most horrible, despicable, conniving, ugly man…"

"That sounds more like your husband…" Kane chimed in.

"Shut up! You are going to pay for what you have done. Edge and I have been taking marriage counseling for days now. But I have a bigger task for you to take care of… Tonight, you are facing the Big Show in one on one action!" she announced. Kane nodded in agreement to it. "Oh, the only way you can win, is by knocking out your opponent!" she added.

"Oh sure, make this easy for me" Kane teased.

"No DQ!" she called aloud.

No matter what she said, it didn't bother Kane, it only made his smile grow wider and wider across his face.

One of the backstage promos occurred between Kane and the Undertaker. Kane was walking down the hall when he paused very suddenly, slowly he turned to the darkest hallway where none of the lights were on. "You want to say something, say it now" Kane called.

Slowly, the Undertaker emerged. He approached him with a stone look on his face. Staring at Kane for the longest time, before a half smile broke from the Deadman. Not a word was spoken as he walked off and Kane was left grinning from ear to ear, apparently his little toying of Vicky even brought a smile to his brother's face.

The fans were certainly given a treat that night as Kane demonstrated his new moves and quicker reflexes. Jim Ross was quick to point out that he learned Kane spent months with the Chinese monks to learn all he could of their martial arts, making him more like a cruiserweight than a super heavy weight.

Kane stunned the fans as he was able to do a spinning back kick that landed right on the side of Big Show's head. The giant hit the ground and didn't answer the ten count, a sick grin came over Kane as he took the microphone and leaned down over the unconscious giant. "Now… Show… If you thought I was a threat before… this monster has learned new tricks!" He dropped the mic just as Edge came from behind. Kane turned and just dodged the spear. Edge was quick to recover only to get speared by Kane!

When it was said and done, two men laid in the ring as the Big Red Monster walked out proud. Kane got to the back and was being filmed for the next segment. He came across Vicky who stood wide-eyed and her mouth dropped. Kane only smiled to her before leaning in. "Believe it or not… I've become a real chick magnet!" he laughed with a sinister overtone before walking away. The fans laughed along with him…


	8. Chapter 8 The bash!

Chapter 8- The bash!

The guys and gals of the WWE went to Toronto at the Castle Loma. They filed into the walls and found the setting most dark and evil. "Ooo, my kind of place" Taker said aloud. The castle was decorated in black drapes, the floor was covered in a mist as tables surrounded with food and refreshments were offered.

"Ooo DJ!" called out Jeff Hardy as he somehow took over the turntable and became the unofficial DJ of the night. Yet what confused everyone was the stage set up, perhaps a local band was going to perform. However like the room, everyone was left in the dark.

The party didn't start until the sunset in which Miss. Lee made her grand entrance. The castle had long, lavishing stairs that began to have mist flow down from them. She appeared very suddenly in place as the Overture of Phantom of the Opera echoed the walls. She walked down the steps very dainty until she took hold of a microphone. "Welcome, everyone. As you may have noticed all around you, everyone who has worked on the movie is in presence correct?" she asked.

Almost every head nodded to her as she went on to thank everyone for their hard work in bringing her creatures to life. "But I have a surprise!" she said.

A spotlight suddenly came onto the Undertaker. He was rather stunned that every eye turned to him. "Deadman, you insisted on not being paid just for a few minutes of your time. I don't believe in such a thing and know the meaning of paying it forward. So… You know that little vampire motorcycle company… Evil Inc? Well, it's not made up!"

The room began to fill with the sound of a demonic engine. Flying in through the doors was the creator of the motorcycle of Evil Inc. who ironically plays the vampire who owns the company in the movie. The Deadman's eyes widened to the beast as Tyler the vampire approached. He took the Deadman's hand dropped the keys into it and warned. "Don't scratch the paint" before going to the buffet table.

"Damn!" announced Chris Jericho. "You get the bike that was in the movie!"

"I thought it was a movie prop," muttered Kane.

The Undertaker stared at the keys and that of the bike. He couldn't believe his eyes as he went to thank Miss. Lee for the gift. "By the way. Who was I being in as the narration. It was one of your characters, right?" he asked.

She smiled to him and explained that he will début soon enough in the story series, but she gave the Undertaker a hint. "It's not a mortal and it's not a vampire. But he plays a very powerful, key role!" she said before she was off to speak with the director.

Everyone was enjoying themselves throughout the night, much to everyone's shock, she hired Disturbed to sing and entertain the crowd for the night. It was then you also learned that the led singer David Draiman would be a vampire in the next movie. Speaking of which…

She took the stage and announced to everyone that she had just signed a four-picture deal with Universal movie studios! Everyone was happy for her, yet something bothered Kane greatly. He found himself leaving the room and heading outside for some air. He was quickly followed by Shane McMahon who noticed how down the monster was.


	9. Chapter 9 the choice

Chapter 9- The choice

Kane had his back to the wall as he stared up at the night sky, he heard someone just to the side of him, making noise. Slowly, he turned and face Shane McMahon. "I saw you leave the party suddenly. Something wrong?"

Kane stared between Shane and the night sky before forcing a laugh. "As if you don't know. I'm Damon and Dante, who do you think they are going to ask to reappear in the movie? Me. If I do that, I might as well hang up my wrestling boots!"

Shane only nodded to him. "It happens," he said. "But this is also your call man. I mean how many guys do you know that can walk away from the business? You know a lot of the guys can't leave the ring. Hell they have a hard enough time trying to find regular jobs and yet they come back for the life they once had. You have seen The Wrestler right?"

A smirk came over the Big Red Monster as he nodded yes. "But still, Shane, I want to be a wrestler still. I am no actor. Hell I have already accomplished what every actor goes out to do. I got an Academy award!"

"In other words, you just peeked" Both men turned to see Shannon Lee standing not far from the door. "I figured this would happen you know. Which is why I made a deal with the movie company." Miss. Lee explained that they have a four-picture deal yet never mentioned for what movies. Despite her books linking up to one another, there are some that go off on their own. "I will need you for the next movie. The other three we can go on without you. We're going to do forever night next, but then after it's on Caine, and the star of the Snake Eyes novel. The one after that we will need you back, but we got some time as we look for a young brother and sister duo" she explained. "If need be, we can find a way to replace you. I will talk to Universal, not to mention they are not happy with the fact that I tricked them into thinking you were someone else" she explained.

"You've been doing a lot of that as of late" Shane said with a grin.

"I'm a storyteller what kind would I be if I can't convince people of the 'story' I tell them?" she asked.

"In other words, she's a creative liar!" Kane replied with a smirk of his own.

"Oh shut it. You went along with it!" she snapped back with a laugh, once settled she turned to the big man and said. "We got plenty of time before the next movie. We're not going to crank one out every year like Twilight did, that bleeds the market… no pun intended" she explained.

"So… do I have to stay on the diet? You do realize maintaining this six pack will not be easy at all!" Kane mentioned.

She smiled and explained to let himself go gently. "Don't let yourself go too much!" She warned him.

"Not to worry, my wife will make sure of that" he replied with a grin. She welcomed both back into the party.


	10. Chapter 10 The party ends END

Chapter 10- The party ends.

As the night came to an end, so did the celebration. Miss. Lee took the time to thank everyone for coming and all the hard work they have done for her and the movie. She was left with Vince McMahon who stood alone in the castle. She approached him cautiously and called out to the millionaire. "Sir," she said.

Vince turned to face her and gave a smile. "So, this was well worth the risk" he said. "I am rather surprised you managed to convince Glen there to do it"

She only smiled to him and offered her thanks once more to Mr. McMahon. "I'm just surprised you wanted to be executive producer of the whole thing" What many didn't know was that Universal was very unsure of her novel. It was Vince McMahon who stepped in and put up some of his own money to make it possible. Universal kept him as a private partner in the production, for they were well aware of the judgment of the movie going public. She paid him back in full for his generosity as well as a good chunk of the movie profits.

"I don't think I could ever thank you enough" she said in a whisper. "I am not use to people encouraging my work…"

Vince however smiled as he patted her on the shoulder. "You are a good business woman Miss. Lee, and a good storyteller at that as well!"

"Perhaps, I just don't want to make my movies rather dull. I know the story sags a little in the series, but hopefully I can keep it going…"

Vince smiled to her once more as he told her she will, already she has five novels done and everyone is still hungry for more. "Always keep them hungry" he whispered to her. "Best advice I can give you"

She knew how to do that, but she wants to make certain that her readers will always want to read what happens next in her vampire world. For so far they have only been introduced to 12 immortals out of nearly 40 vampires, not to mention the twists that laid ahead for them all.

She walked out of the castle satisfied as to how everything went that night, she looked forward to her future and the next movie of the vampire series. But her greater concern was what will she write next!

She looked back at the castled and watched the last of her guests leave for the night. "I'll see you in a year Kane…" she said with a grin. "Or… maybe sooner…"

THE END


End file.
